superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Marr
Member of the Elementals (Dec., 1978).]] Gotham City socialite, Crystal Marr is a famous writer and friend to Bruce Wayne. __TOC__ Background Information (Dec., 1978).]] (Oct./Nov., 1978).]] (Dec., 1978).]] In the parallel universe of Earth-1A, one night at a dinner party with Mr. Wayne, Crystal, Grant Arden, Jeannine Gale, Ginger O’Shea, and Sandor Fane and others were talking about Sandor's studies on Paracelsus,See: Paracelsus at Wikipedia and his preoccupation with Alchemy. He told them he had discovered a way of summoning the 'four spirits of the elements'. After dinner, Bruce took off to protect the city and Sandor kidnapped Jeannie, Crystal, Ginger, and Grant to test his theory of inhabiting with the spirits of the elements. Sandor Fane, aka the Overlord, tells the elementals about the SuperFriends and how they were evil. After hearing this, the elementals decide to put an end to the SuperFriends. The Overlord then gave them costumes to hide their hosts identities, and then stationed each one of them at a location for each member of the Super Friends to face. Crystal was stationed on an island in the Pacific Ocean and her target was Aquaman. Once Aquaman arrived she revealed herself and attacked him with powerful waves. Aquaman was overwhelmed with her control over the waves, she then decided to show him her shapeshifting abilities by turning into a gorilla. Gleek then arrived and wrapped his long tail around her while Aquaman called a flock of seagulls to drop rocks on her. She then surrender and apologized to him for attacking him, and telling him she was tricked into attacking him. Soon all the elementals are subdued by the SuperFriends who eventually decide to help them become heroes. Ginger creates a costume for each one of them that reacts with their powers. The Overlord broadcasts that he would attack selected locations each residing with the four elements. The Undine goes with Aquaman to protect Atlantis from the Overlord attack. When they arrived they saw he was using greek fire to destroy Atlantis. Crystal creates a whirlpool to block the greek fire while Aquaman went on board the ship to stop it from releasing the greek fire. Upon completion, the pair returns to the Hall of Justice.As revealed in ''Super Friends, Vol. 3 #14'' and ''issue #15'' (Nov. -- Dec. 1978). Background Information on the Elemental Undine According to a theory advanced by Paracelsus, an Undine is a 'water nymph' or 'water spirit', the elemental of water that are usually found in forest pools and waterfalls. They have beautiful voices, which are sometimes heard over the sound of water. According to the SuperFriends Comic Book, issue #14, the 'Elemental Spirts' have a 300 years life-cycle. Upon death, the Undines will dissolve into foam. In order for them to be set free, and gain true 'spirits', they must inhabit a human-form and must either marry or perform good deeds the rest of their life. Powers and Abilities Inhabited by the elemental Undie, Crystal has: * Hydrokinesis: control over water * Shape-Shifting * Mind Reading Appearances *SuperFriends comic book series: ** [[Super Friends 14| Super Friends #14]] (November 1, 1978) ** [[Super Friends 15| Super Friends #15]] (December 1, 1978) Notes *''Undines'' (Latin: unda — a wave) are elementals, enumerated as the water elementals in works of alchemy by Paracelsus.Carole B. Silver, Strange and Secret Peoples: Fairies and Victorian Consciousness, p 38 ISBN 0-19-512100-6 *According to some legends, undines cannot get a soul unless they marry a man and bear him a child. This aspect has led them to be a popular motif in romantic and tragic literature. *In 18th century Scotland, undines were also referred to as the wraiths of water. Even then, they were not feared as other wraiths. *In Greek mythology, the Naiads or Naiades (Ναϊάδες from the Greek νάειν, "to flow," and νἃμα, "running water") were a type of nymph who presided over fountains, wells, springs, streams, and brooks.Go to Encyclopedia Mythica for more on Naiads *They are distinct from river gods, who embodied rivers, and the very ancient spirits that inhabited the still waters of marshes, ponds and lagoon-lakes, such as pre-Mycenaean Lerna in the Argolid. *Naiads were associated with fresh water, as the Oceanids were with saltwater and the Nereids specifically with the Mediterranean, but because the Greeks thought of the world's waters as all one system, which percolated in from the sea in deep cavernous spaces within the earth, there was some overlap. Arethusa, the nymph of a spring, could make her way through subterranean flows from the Peloponnesus, to surface on the island of Sicily. External links * See: [http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/water.html Water Spirit Legends at the University of Pittsburgh] * See: [http://www.goddessgift.com/goddess-myths/goddess-Ondine.htm The Goddess Ondine and The Curse at the Goddess Gift] * See: [http://www.theoi.com/Nymphe/Naiades.html The Naiads: Nymphs of Water at Theoi Greek Mythology] * See: [http://www.paleothea.com/Nymphs.html#Naiads Naiad Nymphs at Paleothea] * See: [http://www.pantheon.org/articles/n/naiads.html Naiads at the Encyclopedia Mythica] References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Superheroes